


turning pages

by childofhades



Series: in every universe, you and me. [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, inspired by haru haru mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: “You’re my soulmate, Daniel. So, instead of goodbye, I’ll say--- see you in our next lives? “





	turning pages

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by day by day mv.

Daniel picks up his phone, trying to dial the same old number he has memorized a long time ago. He has been trying to call for the hundredth time this day—only to hear same dial tone over and over again.

“Goddamnit, pick up your phone Seongwoo!” Daniel has never been the one to curse especially when it comes to Seongwoo. God knows how much Daniel treasures him—- to Daniel, Seongwoo is the most precious person in his world. 

 

He met him back in high school. Ong Seongwoo was a transferee to his class— good looking face, charming personality and intelligent too. He put every boy and girl in Daniel’s class in shame as if he was born as the personification of being perfect. Daniel didn’t like Seongwoo at first—- he’s just too perfect-- he was intimidated. Daniel was just no one, he was contented being in shadow--- a side character to the story.

 

Then Ong Seongwoo happened. Just like some cliché coming of age drama, nerdy Daniel fell for the good-looking transferee. It was unrequited at first, he thought Seongwoo was out of league. Until it was Seongwoo who confessed to him that he liked him too. 

 

That happened ten years ago, they are still together. Seongwoo has always been the best boyfriend to Daniel. He couldn’t ask for a better loving lover. 

 

They never had a big fight before not until last week when Seongwoo just decided to move out of their house suddenly.

 

Daniel’s phone suddenly starts ringing, he is too startled that he almost drops his phone. 

 

“Hello, Jaehwan?” Daniel’s heart kinda falls in disappointment when he sees the caller id. He hopes it’s Seongwoo who was calling him and not Jaehwan. No offense to Jaehwan but there’s only one voice he’d like to hear right now.

 

“Daniel, where are you?” Jaehwan’s voice sounds hesitant and nervous.

“Home. Why?”

“I saw Seongwoo----” 

“Where are you right now?!” Daniel didn’t wait for Jaehwan to finish his sentence. He immediately runs to get his jacket and keys. He needs to talk to Seongwoo.

“At the cafe in front of our company building. He was with someone---” 

 

 

When Daniel arrives, he’s surprised to find Seongwoo and Jonghyun together.

 

Jonghyun who was like a brother to him, the ex-boyfriend of Seongwoo's best friend, Minhyun. He knows that Jonghyun was in town for work, but he never really talked to him again after he broke up with Minhyun. He didn't have a reason to so what is Seongwoo doing with Jonghyun?

 

Daniel watches them through the window across the street. No matter how much he wants to barge in and talk to Seongwoo .No matter how much it hurts him to see Seongwoo holding Jonghyun's hands. No matter how many questions he wants to ask Seongwoo. He won't cause a scene to embarrass himself especially Seongwoo.

 

Because even if it hurts to see Seongwoo with another man, he will never doubt his love for him.

 

"Seongwoo-hyung." An hour has passed when the two decided to come out of the coffee shop, Daniel patiently waited for the opportunity to walk up to them. Seongwoo is obviously shocked to see his boyfriend but the surprise is quickly drawn out of his face and changed into something else Daniel isn't familiar with. "Jonghyun-hyung." Daniel also greets the other man.

 

"Daniel." Seongwoo still has the most beautiful face Daniel has ever seen although he isn't smiling, and his voice towards him is somehow---too cold. 

 

"Why are you two together?" He asks straightforwardly. He doesn't want to wait anymore. He has too many questions in mind but this one just jumps out of his mouth. Daniel doesn't want to doubt Seongwoo. He won't cheat with him, not with someone who was also close to Daniel. He won't hurt him like that.

 

"Daniel----" Seongwoo takes a long deep breathe, "I think you should let me go." 

 

"Wha---what?" Confused. Daniel asks himself if what he just heard is right? His world stops spinning for a second to stare at the love of his life. The man whom he promised to share his whole life with. 

 

"I'm not happy with you anymore." Seongwu continues. "Let's break up." Daniel stares at the man whom he loved for the past ten years, the same man who was looking at him as if he's a stranger to him. His heart shatters with each word that comes out of Seongwoo's mouth. Daniel wants to laugh and asks Seongwoo where the camera is----because God knows how much he wants all of this is to be just a silly prank. They are supposed to celebrate their 11th year as a couple next month for fuck's sake. 

 

Daniel has already bought the ring. 

 

"What are you talking about, hyung? If this is some kind of joke---then it isn't funny." Daniel's eyes turn glossy with tears. He knows that they are in public where anybody could see them, but he doesn't give a fuck anymore. "Ten years, I loved you for ten years---don't I deserve at least an explanation? a justifiable reason?" Daniel's voice is shaking as he meets Seongwoo's eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I just----" Seongwoo pauses, his right finds its way to hold Jonghyun's left one. "I just don't love you the same way anymore. Ten years was a long time---I need someone new in my life." Seongwoo's voice cracks at the last few words as if he is ashamed to say it himself.

 

"If you---you're falling out of love--- why didn't you tell me?" Seongwoo remains rooted to the spot. His face blanks from any emotions as if Daniel's words didn't affect him at all. "I could have done something about it. I can change for you, hyung." Daniel's voice finally breaks. Tears start falling from his eyes but he made no effort to wipe them away. "Why did you cheat on me, hyung? You  
made a promise to me----that I'll be you're only one as long as you live."

 

"Promises are meant to be broken, Daniel."

 

But nothing breaks harder than Daniel's heart. He gulps down a sob as he turns his back. He badly wants to beg Seongwoo to come back to him--- to choose him over Jonghyun. He wants to remind him all of their plans together, the places they wanted to visit---the things they promised to do together. He wants to ask Seongwoo why he stopped loving him and what went wrong.

 

Daniel turns his back and starts walking away. With every stride away from Seongwoo, Daniel's heart breaks a little more.

 

 

 

It's been six months since Daniel heard from Seongwoo, he never saw him again after they break up. As if he didn't exist at all, all his traces are gone from Daniel's life.  
Daniel tried so hard to live a normal life right after Seongwoo. He moved out of their apartment and found a closer one to his Mom's home. He always wanted to be closer to his Mom's house anyway, but since Seongwoo's job requires him to be in the center of the city, Daniel had to adjust. 

 

He also adopted a cat. Seongwoo was allergic to cats so Daniel couldn't adapt when they were together, no matter how much he'd love to Daniel also started partying more.  
Seongwoo never liked crowds so Daniel seldom went to parties. He didn't want Seongwoo to be alone in their house while he goes to parties so always turn down invitations. Now that there was no Seongwoo waiting for him at home, he could do everything he wants to.

 

It’s as if he’s living a different life after Seongwoo left him.

 

So, Daniel is more than shocked to receive a mail from Jonghyun. 

 

Daniel opens the package and found a simple post it and a CD. 

 

The note says, "He wanted you to have this. -J"

 

Daniel's laptop is still at the repair shop, so he uses his DVD player instead. He inserts the cd and waits for it load. He doesn't have any idea what to expect anyway.

 

"Why the hell would he sent me this?" Daniel whispers angrily. It's been thirty second and all he sees was a white curtain and a bed. "Is this some kind of prank?"

 

Then he hears a familiar voice.

 

 

In the screen is Ong Seongwoo.

 

Daniel's heart stops beating for a second. He tries to blink away the tears forming in his eyes. 

 

Seongwoo is smiling at him through the monitor. He lost some weight, it is evident on his face. He looks pale too and---he doesn't have any hair.

 

Daniel's heart breaks at the sight of his ex-boyfriend looking like this. 

 

"Daniel, by the time you're watching this. I'm probably gone." Seongwoo starts and Daniel felt his whole world stops. “Gone as in dead." He laughs but Daniel doesn't find any humor in that. Daniel couldn't breathe. "It's probably six months since I broke your heart--when we broke up. I know how much I hurt you, Daniel. I know how much you loved me, or still loving me and believe me when I say that I still do. That's why I made a choice of letting you go."

 

Daniel's world turns into a blur, all the other sounds disappear and there's only him and Seongwoo. 

 

Daniel pauses the video, he tries hard to hold back his tears but a lone tear escapes through his right eyes down to his cheek. Just like that, it started. Like a whole dam, tears start spilling down his whole face. Daniel starts crying hysterically that it physically hurts him to breathe. Emotional pain flowed out of his every pore. His throat burns but he wants to scream. He wants to scream so bad but no voice came out of his mouth.

 

Seongwoo? Death?

 

He just couldn't believe what he just heard from Seongwoo himself, so he starts playing the video again.

 

"Don't cry, Daniel. I know you. You're crying so hard right now, and you couldn't breathe." Seongwoo smiles as if he's just there in front of Daniel. "Try to hold your breath for three seconds then exhale. one, two, three---exhale. Like you always say to me whenever I have my panic attacks. Do it, love."

 

So Daniel follows Seongwoo. He takes a long deep breath and calms himself, although there are still tears in his eyes.

 

"I never wanted to hurt you, Niel but I couldn’t let you die with me too. I know—I know. I was diagnosed with Leukemia a year ago and It was so hard to hide it from you. You were just too good in reading in me and my lies.” Seongwu laughs. “But I know that once you know I’m sick, you will leave your life to take care of me and I don’t want that.” 

 

Daniel’s mind reverts to the time where he noticed how Seongwoo always looks pale and how he starts losing weight. He thought it was just stress but---it was something more. Daniel wants to hurt himself for not noticing.

 

“Don’t be hard on yourself, Niel-ah. You never notice because I never wanted you to. It wasn’t your fault that your boyfriend was too good at acting. Daniel, I never cheated with Jonghyun. You know I wouldn’t do that to you. I also know that you never believed me when I said that I’m choosing him over you and although you had too many questions, you still let me go because I asked you to.” 

 

Daniel nods. He never really believes that Seongwoo cheated on him. Seongwoo was just too---loyal to do that. 

 

“That’s why I made this video because you deserved an explanation.” Seongwu pauses to wipe a tear but still, his smile never left his face. “I---I broke up with you because I was sick. Not because I fell out of love you because God knows---” Seongwoo’s voice breaks a little. “God knows how much I love you, Daniel. “

 

“And God knows how much I love you too, Seongwoo.” 

 

“That’s why I couldn’t let you hurt yourself when my time comes. I don’t want you to remember me as sick and frail. I don’t want to see you crying over my dying body. I don’t want you to die alongside with me. So please, love. Do me a favor and live----I heard that you’ve been doing great. I kinda made Minhyun spy on you sometimes. You adopted a cat and bought a house near your mother. That’s great. You’re doing great, love.”

 

“It’s not the same without you, Seongwoo.” Daniel whispers.

 

“It’s not the same without me, right? We lived ten years of our lives together. So It’ll be a huge adjustment to you but you’ll be fine. You’ve always been the stronger one between the two of us.”

 

“I’m only strong because I have you, hyung. What would I do now?”

 

“Hey, are you crying again?” Daniel almost laughs. It’s as if Seongwoo already know how Daniel will react to every bit of the video. “Although it was hard, you lived six months without me and you survived. You can do it, Daniel.”

 

Daniel clutches his chest. 

“I love you so much, love. You made the last ten years the best part of my life and I’m just so thankful that I have these memories with me before I die. I’m sorry that I hurt you, I really do. Do you remember that time when I turned twenty-seven, you asked me what I wished for my birthday?”

 

Daniel nods. He remembers all the birthdays they spent together.

 

“I wished that I will meet you again in my next life and we’ll be Daniel and Seongwoo again.”

 

“Of course, hyung---you’re my soulmate.”

 

“You’re my soulmate, Daniel. So, instead of goodbye, I’ll say--- see you in our next lives? “

 

Seongwu smiles for the last time then the screen turned to black.

**Author's Note:**

> pls yell at me at my twt [ thisisongniel](https://twitter.com/thisisongniel) or cc [thisisongniel](https://curiouscat.me/thisisongniel)


End file.
